Azari Firedancer
Azari Firedancer is a fire elf who resides in Elvendale. Official Biography Background Azari has known Naida Riverheart, Aira Windwhistler, and Farran Leafshade since they were young. Or, in Naida's terms "teeny tiny kids." She has known Ragana since then, but was never on close terms with her – especially since Ragana turned to dark magic. Azari first appeared in "Unite The Magic", and has been a character in LEGO Elves ever since. Shortly after meeting Emily, Azari teamed up with Naida, Farran, and Aira to help get Emily back home. Azari helped them retrieve the fire key. After finding all the keys and helping Skyra overcome her grief, Emily was able to use the portal and return to earth. Emily now visits frequently and the five are the best of friends. Personality Bold and outgoing, Azari is just the friend anyone would want to have. She is also impulsive and hot-tempered, though she will cool down her fiery attitude if something serious happens. She is considerate and loyal towards her friends, although will sometimes joke around with Farran and make a not-so-nice remark every now and then. Azari will deny that she has a fear of heights. She could come across as being less forgiving than the others, as she was still upset with Zonya long after they were, in "Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave." Azari also has the tendency to neglect her responsibilities and ignore safety warnings, but usually manages to keep a level head in times of turmoil, so that she can be there for her friends when they need her the most. Appearance Azari has red hair that fades to marigold at the ends, which flows freely in flame-like waves. She has amber eyes, a golden-brown complexion, and one facial tattoo – a fuchsia, flame-like mark on her cheek. On her shoulder is a tattoo of flaming tendrils. She also wears a swirling fuchsia crown on her forehead. Note: Even when they were young, Azari, Aira, Farran, and Naida had their cheek and arm tattoos. The girls’ forehead crowns, however, appear to be absent. Season 1 – Azari’s fuchsia dress is cut in spiky layers. Much like her hair, the bottom is tinged with marigold. It is sleeveless, although one side of it extends towards the shoulder, giving the illusion of a one-shoulder dress. She has a gold belt with the fire insignia (a triangular-shaped flame) on it. She also wears gold colored sandals with gold flame-shaped legwarmers. Other accessories include a spiky, fire-inspired wrist-cuff and earrings of small flames. Season 2 – Azari sports a marigold outfit trimmed with fuchsia at the bottom hem. The bodice resembles a corset, with fuchsia fabric showing in the area between the crisscrossing cords. The fire insignia is printed on the chest. She also wears marigold colored flip flops. Season 3 – Azari wears fuchsia again, with marigold trimming the bottom hem. Panels of marigold line the sides of the bodice, leaving a strip of fuchsia in the middle. The top part of her dress resembles a halter top. She also wears brown boots. Season 4 - Azari's shirt is fuchsia and sleeveless. Over this, she wears a plate of armor that is dark-red with gold details. There is a tiny gold fire insignia printed on the stomach. A thin strip of marigold material crosses her torso diagonally. Her skirt is mainly fuchsia, with marigold ruffles peeking out. Relationships Friends Azari's closest friends are Emily, Aira, Naida, and Farran. She is acquainted with Skyra, and is also friendly with Sophie, Emily's little sister. In Season 2, Azari became friends with Tidus and Sira, as well as a number of dragons. In Season 3, Rosalyn is on friendly terms with Azari. She meets Lumia in Season 4, who becomes a valuable ally. Sets * Azari and the Magical Bakery * The Elves' Treetop Hideaway * Aira's Pegasus Sleigh * The Starlight Inn * Fire Dragon's Lava Cave * Queen Dragon's Rescue * Magic Rescue from the Goblin Village * Azari and the Goblin Forest Escape * Azari and the Fire Lion Capture * The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack Trivia * The name "Azari" comes from "Azar," which means "fire." * Erin Mathews voices Azari, Naida, and the Shadow Fountain (and thus, Noctura as well.) * Azari is missing a tooth in one of the flashbacks from when she was younger. This must mean that elves lose their baby teeth, just like humans. * She calls the Volcano Hammer "Hammie." * Up until webisode 30, "Bring The Heat," Azari still had the lava lamp that Emily gave her in Another Kind Of Magic. It is unknown what happened to it after Azari throws the lava lamp out of the chariot. * Before meeting Emily, Azari had heard stories about humans, but she didn't believe they were true. This is mentioned in the ''Quest for the Keys'' novel. * Azari is mainly the only one who calls Emily by the nickname "Em." However, in the Quest for the Keys novel, it says that Emily's grandmother also used to call her "Em" sometimes. * According to one of her bios, she loves surprises and "absolutely cannot talk without using her arms and legs." Gallery Official Artwork BodyAzari2.jpg|Azari from the 1st Storyline Azari S2.png|Azari from the 2nd Storyline S3 (4).jpg|Azari from the 3rd Storyline LEGO Azari01.jpg|Azari from the 1st Storyline Azari02.jpg|Azari from the 2nd Storyline S2 Azari (with cape).png|Azari from the 2nd Storyline (Variation 2) Azari03.jpg|Azari from the 3rd Storyline Azari04.png|Azari from the 4th Storyline Webisodes Young Azari.png|Young Azari Web Azari 1.png|Azari (Seasons 1-2) Web Azari 2.png|Azari (Season 3 and onward) Magazines AzariBio.png|Azari's Bio from the LEGO Club Magazine (Issue 2, 2015) Other Zar.JPG | Azari in Secrets in Elvendale (Netflix series) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Fire Elves